Fragmen Tentangmu
by Keivcake
Summary: "Apa kau akan melupakanku?" "Apa itu mungkin terjadi? Memori tentangmu berada di tempat yang paling istimewa." Sasuke ingin memercayai kalimat itu, namun ia tahu harapannya semu. —NaruSasu


Mereka berusia 16 tahun saat pertama kali bertemu. Di musim yang sedang tidak bersahabat, saat langit sedang gelap tertutup oleh mendung dan hujan turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Sasuke sedang berjalan pulang dari swalayan untuk berbelanja, karena minggu itu adalah gilirannya, saat tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba hujan turun dan ia berlari menuju emperan toko terdekat sambil merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya tadi ia membawa payung. Mendongak ke langit, ia menghela napas, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan segera berhenti, dan ia tidak akan meminta kakaknya menjemputnya jadi ia hanya akan menunggu hingga hujan sedikit reda.

Saat menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Seseorang berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya, menatap hujan—atau itulah yang Sasuke kira sedang orang itu lakukan, sama sekali tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit ke depan dan Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya. _Orang aneh_. Hingga ia bersin karena udara yang dingin, dan orang asing itu seperti tersentak bangun dari lamunannya, seolah-olah jiwanya baru saja menyatu dengan tubuhnya setelah beberapa lama mengembara, dan dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, baru menyadari ada orang lain di sana lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan berjalan kembali setelah hujan yang tadi deras hanya tinggal tersisa gerimis yang tidak akan cukup membuatnya basah kuyup menghitung jarak tempat itu dari rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya ia harus memakai jaket ke sekolah setelah Itachi mengalah dalam perdebatan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa ia boleh berangkat sekolah asalkan mau diantar. Ia tidak akan absen hanya karena sedikit flu karena ia memiliki banyak tanggung jawab dan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, meski terkadang ia merasa lelah dan memiliki pemikiran untuk memberikan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS kepada Neji saja. Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas Biologi setelah mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya di tas, ia terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas pertama pagi itu karena harus melakukan sesuatu, saat seseorang memanggilnya—meski sebenarnya bukan memanggil dirinya karena namanya bukan 'hei' namun ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati seseorang berjalan ke arahnya sambil sedikit terengah, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Bisa tolong beritahu aku di mana letak kelas Biologi karena sepertinya aku menjatuhkan denah sekolah dan tidak bisa kutemukan dan kebetulan aku melihatmu lewat," Sasuke hanya diam menatap pemuda di depannya tertawa, "uh, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Sasuke hanya menunjuk buku paket Biologi yang dipegangnya sambil mengangguk dan kembali berjalan, dengan pemuda itu mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sejak saat itu hari-harinya, hidupnya, dunianya tak pernah lagi sama.

* * *

Suatu hari Naruto berjalan kaki ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah Naruto, atau tepatnya rumah yang ditempati Naruto dan kakeknya yang lebih sering berada di luar kota daripada di rumah, dan Sasuke hanya menatap heran sambil bertanya di mana mobilnya, dan Naruto hanya menjawab sambil tertawa bahwa ia menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan dan sekarang mobilnya berada di bengkel. Saat Sasuke bertanya bagaimana bisa, ia menjawab dengan santai sambil mengangkat bahunya bahwa ia lupa cara mengendarainya. Sasuke hanya mengernyit tidak percaya tapi memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Sudah hampir lima tahun sejak mereka mengenal, dan Sasuke terkadang merasa bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Naruto, meski ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Itachi bilang ia berubah, menjadi lebih hidup (membuat Sasuke berpikir apakah selama ini ia terlihat seperti orang mati) dan terlihat bahagia sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya saat ia berusia tiga belas tahun. Neji mengatakan ia terlihat lebih rileks dan lebih tenang, seolah ia baru saja meletakkan beban berat yang selama ini ia bawa dalam setiap langkahnya. Saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia menyadari bahwa mereka benar.

Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar menyadari sejak kapan atau sejauh apa Naruto telah mempengaruhi hidupnya. Ia tidak suka bergantung pada siapapun karena hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah, namun ia membiarkan Naruto memasuki hidupnya, menjadi bagian dari dunianya, menjadi salah satu orang yang pada mereka ia berani menggantungkan diri, selain kakaknya. Dia tak dapat menolak saat Naruto menariknya menuju festival musim panas di kota, dan ia tak menyesal karena ternyata kembang api tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Atau saat Naruto memaksanya untuk menemani membuat boneka salju di malam natal, ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa hal seperti itu ternyata menyenangkan, dan menghias pohon natal, ia bahkan membeli sesuatu untuk ia berikan pada Naruto meski terlambat, karena ia tidak mengira Naruto akan memberikannya hadiah natal. Atau saat Naruto menariknya menuju atap sekolah, mengajaknya untuk membuat pesawat dari kertas dan menerbangkannya bersama angin. Ia tertawa saat itu, bukan seperti tawa orang lain yang nyaring, hanya tawa tak bersuara saat ia menyadari tidak pernah ia melakukan hal sekonyol ini selama hidupnya, tak menyangka bahwa banyak hal-hal kecil yang dapat terasa bermakna. Naruto hanya menatapnya lama, ia dapat merasakan tatapan kedua mata sebiru langit musim panas itu ke arahnya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh menertawakan sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat sama sekali tidak menarik bagi orang lain. Hingga saat ini ia merasa masih bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan saat itu.

"Apa aku bermimpi? Rasanya baru saja aku berada dalam euforia."

Ada banyak hal yang tidak dapat ia lakukan di depan orang lain tapi dapat ia lakukan di depan Naruto. Ia bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala saat berdebat mengenai Antony dan Cleopatra dengan Naruto yang menganggap bahwa cerita itu lebih bagus dari Romeo dan Juliet. Atau menjadi sangat kekanakan saat ia mendiamkan Naruto selama dua hari hanya karena Naruto bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya di ulang tahunnya yang ke-19. Atau menjadi sangat aneh—begitu ia menyebutnya—saat ia dan Naruto saling melempar bantal ketika Naruto menginap di rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Segalanya berjalan begitu cepat, dan ia tidak sedikit pun menyesali waktu yang telah terlewati.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[—karena ada hal yang abadi meski waktu telah berganti.]**

* * *

Sasuke sedang membaca buku di teras di samping rumahnya, saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di hadapannya dan ia hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke meletakkan bukunya dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang?"

Mendengus pelan, ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, dan Naruto duduk di sana sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Pertama kalinya kau punya sopan santun untuk bertanya sebelum berbicara." Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku ingin kau mendengarnya langsung dariku."

"Hm?" Sasuke tidak dapat mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menatap Naruto, di detik ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan tidak menyukai ekspresi apapun itu yang ada di wajahnya.

"Aku akan lupa. Pada segalanya."

Sasuke sesaat hanya diam, menatap wajah yang ada di hadapannya, yang biasanya selalu memancarkan optimisme dan kebahagian kini terlihat lebih mendung, seperti langit biru yang ditutupi oleh awan kelabu. Ia menunggu Naruto untuk mengatakan kalimat lain, berharap setidaknya Naruto akan mengatakan bahwa ia bercanda namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Sasuke merasakan udara di sekelilingnya menjadi berat hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernapas, namun ia tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Beban itu kembali lagi, dengan berat yang berbeda, ia merasa ia akan mudah lelah hanya dengan berjalan beberapa langkah.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dalam kebisuan sebelum pintu terbuka saat Itachi memasuki rumah dan Naruto mengangguk padanya sambil mengatakan 'sampai bertemu besok' sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Naruto sejak mereka berusia delapan belas tahun namun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak keanehan yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Terkadang Naruto akan diam dalam beberapa menit—seperti saat Sasuke pertama kali melihatnya—tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya menatap jauh kepada ketiadaan, atau ke tempat yang tidak bisa Sasuke lihat, namun tiba-tiba ia akan tersenyum atau tertawa mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlalu sering melamun belakangan ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat saat mereka pulang sekolah di tahun terakhir mereka di SMA, Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung seolah berada di tempat yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Sasuke, kenapa kita lewat sini?"

Sasuke hanya menatannya dengan aneh, seolah Naruto baru saja memiliki dua kepala. "Apa maksudmu? Ini 'kan memang jalan pulang." Sesaat ia melihat bahwa Naruto meragukan perkataannya, namun ia hanya tertawa dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda.

"_Sasuke, mobilku tidak ada di tempat parkir."_

"_Kau yang memaksaku untuk naik angkutan umum pagi ini."_

"_Di mana mobilmu?"_

"_Di bengkel."_

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Umm, aku lupa caranya menyetir."_

"_Sasuke, aku lupa di mana meletakkan ponselku."_

"_Bukankah di atas meja itu milikmu?"_

"_Punyaku bukan seperti ini, mungkin milik Kakek."_

"_Kau membelinya dua hari yang lalu saat ponselmu yang lama terjatuh ke akuarium."_

"_Ah, benarkah?"_

Saat Itachi menepuk bahunya, Sasuke tersentak kaget sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya dalam diam.

* * *

Hari setelahnya sepulang kuliah, mereka berbaring di ranjang Sasuke, meski terasa aneh untuk bertanya Sasuke tetap melakukannya. Naruto menceritakan segalanya dan Sasuke mendengarkan, setiap detail dari penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya yang sedang dialami Naruto. Alzheimer, Sasuke sering mendengar nama penyakit itu namun tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Naruto, sahabatnya yang kini berusia duapuluh satu tahun dapat mengalami hal seperti itu. Kasus yang sangat langka terjadi, Naruto menyebutnya. Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa bahwa dunia tidak selalu adil.

"Aku seperti orang tau yang pikun saja."

Sasuke mendengus.

"… Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Untuk apa kita hidup? Untuk apa kau hidup?"

"Tch, idiot. Tentu saja—"

"Jangan dijawab sekarang," saat Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahnya, Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia tidak protes saat Naruto merapat padanya hingga mereka berdua tertidur sampai senja menjelang.

"Sasuke, nanti bantu aku untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru," Naruto mengatakan itu padanya di suatu sore.

"Segalanya?"

"Yah, seperti itu kata dokter. Akan ada titik puncak saat aku harus mempelajari segala hal dari awal, seperti terlahir kembali ke dunia ini. Kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Saat Sasuke tidak menjawab, Naruto kembali berbicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Satu hal terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah, aku tidak akan memiliki sedikit pun memori lamaku."

"Kau akan melupakanku?"

Naruto tersenyum padanya, "apa itu mungkin terjadi? Memori tentangmu berada di tempat yang paling istimewa." Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto hanya menguatkan dirinya sendiri, tidak ingin membayangkan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Saat Naruto menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan gambar rancangan bangunan yang ada di kertas sketsa, Sasuke menatap sosok itu begitu lama hingga matanya terasa sakit.

Waktu yang ia kira akan terasa lebih lama ternyata tidak seperti yang ada di bayangannya. Keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk, dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain berada di sisinya saat Naruto membutuhkannya. Naruto mulai kesulitan mengingat di mana ia tinggal, terkadang tiba-tiba ia berjalan tanpa arah seperti orang yang sedang tersesat lalu berhenti di suatu titik dan menatap langit begitu lama seolah ia dapat bercengkerama dengan cakrawala. Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung apapun hal aneh yang pernah dilakukan Naruto karena biasanya ia akan lupa keesokan harinya dan hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ada hal yang tetap berjalan seperti kebiasaan lama dan ia tak ingin mengubahnya. Mereka tetap sering berkumpul bersama Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee dan teman-teman mereka yang lain di akhir pekan, meski Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pernah menganggap mereka semua teman tapi ia tidak menolak saat Naruto mengajaknya ikut, mereka tetap meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bermain _game_ atau ia membaca buku sementara Naruto menggambar di buku sketsanya dalam diam setiap Rabu malam. Saat Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke mendengarkan sesekali berkomentar meski lebih serupa dengan hinaan dan Naruto akan balas menghinanya lalu mereka akan berdebat mengenai hal-hal tidak penting hingga salah satu dari mereka mengalah.

* * *

Segalanya terjadi begitu saja, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia membiarkan Naruto mendekat padanya dalam tatapan yang berbeda saat mereka menonton film bersama di kamar Naruto malam itu. Atau saat tangan itu menyentuh tangannya, membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak namun tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman hangat itu. Sasuke menyalahkan _wine_ kini botolnya tergeletak di lantai hingga ia merasa pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bergetar saat bibir yang hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya. Saat Naruto mengecup dan meraba tubuhnya yang dingin, Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, ia tahu ia tidak bisa lari. Membiarkan suaranya membaur dengan rintik hujan di luar sana saat tubuh mereka menyatu dalam kehangatan.

Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil tersenyum keesokan harinya, dan Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul kepala pirang itu dengan bantal sambil membalik tubuhnya dan kembali memejamkan mata setelah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia kira mereka akan bersikap canggung satu sama lain, namun itu tidak terjadi, setelah ia pulang dan bersiap-siap, Naruto menjemputnya menggunakan mobilnya, terkadang Sasuke khawatir jika tiba-tiba Naruto akan lupa cara mengendarainya lagi. Mereka menuju ke fakultas masing-masing dan bertemu di jam makan siang di perpustakaan.

Sasuke merasa kesal, setelah kejadian malam itu Naruto bahkan tidak meminta maaf padanya? Maafkah yang ia butuhkan? Saat tiga hari berikutnya sama saja, ia berpikir bahwa Naruto pasti lupa hal itu pernah terjadi, membuat Sasuke semakin marah sehingga ia berusaha menghindari Naruto, tidak ingin mengembalikan ingatan itu ke dalam pikirannya setiap kali mereka bertatapan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

Saat suatu sore Naruto datang ke rumahnya, setelah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu karena Sasuke selalu mencari alasan, Sasuke sedang mengetik tugas dan ia hampir saja mengatakan pada Naruto untuk pulang karena ia sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu sebelum Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Sasuke mematung di tempatnya, hingga ia menyadari bahwa lehernya basah ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto menangis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu, bodoh? Banyak orang yang peduli dan menyayangimu," Naruto tidak menjawab dan Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "meski semua orang pergi, aku akan selalu berdiri di dekatmu, membantumu berdiri saat kau terjatuh, mendorongmu saat kau lelah berjalan."

Saat ia membalas pelukan Naruto perlahan, Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mencintai sahabatnya namun tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Afeksi yang tercurahkan tak lagi sama, tatapan dan sentuhan persahabatan menjadi sesuatu yang tak terucapkan. Sasuke hanya menyesal kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

* * *

Ia berada di sana, melihat dan mendengar secara langsung saat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya pada Sakura yang menghampiri mereka untuk bertanya apakah Naruto melihat Ino, sebelum satu kalimat terlontarkan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Saat wajah Sakura memerah dan berbalik pergi, Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya dan mengatakan sesuatu untuk sedikit menghiburnya, ia biasanya tidak akan peduli pada orang lain namun Sakura adalah temannya sejak Sekolah Dasar yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa dan tidak menyebalkan seperti dulu lagi, dan mereka menjadi lebih dekat sejak Naruto datang, hingga ia tidak tega untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Siang itu Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menangis di bahunya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi Sasuke untuk terhapus dari memori Naruto. Sasuke semakin yakin waktu itu akan semakin cepat datang saat Ino mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto tidak dapat menjawab satu pun soal ujian dan hanya duduk di sana seperti seseorang yang berada di tempat asing.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupakan aku."

"Melupakanmu? Bahkan tidak ada dalam mimpiku," saat Naruto menepuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum, ia benci saat Naruto melakukan itu namun kali ini ia membiarkannya, Sasuke merasa Naruto berada di tempat yang begitu jauh yang tidak bisa ia sentuh.

Mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, sebenarnya Sasuke yang mengabaikannya karena ia kesal saat Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian dan lebih memilih mengobrol bersama beberapa gadis saat di pesta milik Sakura setelah memaksanya untuk datang. Naruto mengajaknya berbicara namun ia tak pernah menjawab, hingga akhirnya Naruto kesal dan melangkah pergi.

"Sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto?" Itachi bertanya padanya saat makan malam dan Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya."

Keesokan paginya di hari Minggu, ia menelepon Naruto dan mengatakan untuk datang ke rumahnya setelah ia selesai memasak sarapan.

"_Jangan berpaling. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."_

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto sore itu, untuk mengantarkan proposal yang Ino titipkan padanya untuk diberikan pada Naruto. Saat pintu terbuka dan Naruto menatapnya sambil mengernyit seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padanya, Sasuke tahu inilah saatnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Mm, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Malam itu Sasuke mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di bantalnya.

* * *

Terasa sangat lama terakhir kali Sasuke melihat Naruto. Hari berikutnya setelah saat itu, Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit dan Sasuke tidak ikut mengantar. Itachi bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja dan Sasuke tidak pernah ia menjawab. Ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dirinya tetap sama, tentu saja, hanya dua tahun setelah saat itu. Namun ia merasa lebih tua dari usianya yang hanya duapuluh empat tahun, ia mulai bekerja membantu kakaknya setelah ia lulus setahun yang lalu. Beberapa kali dalam sebulan ia datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam masa pengobatan namun ia tidak pernah mendekat, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan ia katakan atau lakukan saat melihat sosok itu, sosok familiar yang kini terlihat begitu asing di matanya.

Sore itu Sakura meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa keadaan Naruto sudah membaik dan sekarang sudah berada di rehabilitasi. Saat Sakura memintanya untuk datang, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum mengangguk dan menjawab mungkin ia akan punya waktu nanti.

Sakura memeluknya saat melihatnya datang ke rumah sakit, mengatakan sesuatu bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan tentang apapun namun Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda negatif dari penyakit sehingga harus mempelajari segala hal dari awal. Sasuke melihat Naruto, ia tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu pada suster yang sedang ada di dekatnya sebelum tertawa. Senyum itu terlihat sama, tawa itu terdengar sama, sesaat Sasuke merasa bahwa tidak ada yang berubah, tapi saat pandangan kedua mata safir itu tertuju padanya ia tahu banyak hal telah berubah karena tatapan itu tak lagi sama.

"Uhh… Sasuke, bukan?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Uh, entahlah. Hanya kata itu yang tiba-tiba muncul saat aku melihatmu," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, "kau pasti seseorang yang penting karena aku merasa begitu familiar denganmu, kau sudah kenal aku 'kan? Hanya untuk formalitas saja, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," dan ia tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu. Sakura tersenyum dan mengatakan ia menitipkan Naruto padanya sebentar karena ia harus mengurusi pasien lain. Mereka duduk bersisian, Sasuke akan menjawab singkat saat Naruto menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Beberapa kali ia menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto, sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dari kenangan mereka berharap bahwa Naruto akan mengingatnya walau hanya sedikit, tapi saat Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, Sasuke tahu itu sia-sia.

"Tanggal lahirku?"

"10 Oktober."

"Hmm… warna yang kusukai?" Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah-olah Naruto baru saja menanyakan hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ia dengar.

"Jingga."

"Apa aku punya kekasih?" Saat Sasuke tidak menjawab, Naruto tertawa dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau berduka saat Jiraiya mendatangi rumahnya dan meminta tolong padanya untuk membantu Naruto setelah Naruto diperbolehkan pulang karena orang tua itu tidak bisa selalu berada di rumah. Ia dapat menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Naruto, tapi ia sedikit merasa kesal—atau sedih, meski Sasuke tidak mengakuinya—saat Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang.

"Sasuke, apa aku merepotkanmu?" Suatu siang Naruto bertanya, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya pada Naruto yang sedang membuat gambar di kertas kosong.

"Kadang saat aku mengatakan sesuatu, kau terlihat sedih. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain namamu."

"_Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."_

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan selalu di dekatmu meski semua orang pergi?" Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum saat Naruto menatapnya.

Sudah hampir lima bulan sejak Naruto memulai kuliahnya lagi, dan hampir satu tahun sejak Naruto diperbolehkan pulang dari rehabilitasi. Naruto beradaptasi dengan baik, ia dapat mengingat hal-hal yang ia dengar atau yang orang lain katakan padanya meskipun itu hanya sekali. Sasuke tetap pada hidupnya yang biasa, ia tetap bekerja namun ia tetap meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah Naruto atau Naruto yang akan datang ke rumahnya lalu akan membicarakan banyak hal dengan Itachi sebelum ia bergabung di sana. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan mereka selain bahwa mereka adalah teman baik yang sudah mengenal sejak mereka berusia enam belas tahun, terkadang Naruto mengernyit padanya seolah tidak percaya namun akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pada apapun yang Sasuke katakan.

Terasa seperti mereka harus menulis segala hal dari awal, meski ia mengingat setiap keping kenangan yang pernah mereka ciptakan dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

* * *

Sasuke berpikir bahwa mungkin ini saatnya ia harus melepas masa lalu saat ia menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya dengan wanita cantik berambut hitam bernama Shizune, agar bayang-bayang itu berhenti menghantuinya dan ia bisa bernapas dengan lega. Ia tidak akan bisa selamanya berharap bahwa Naruto akan mengingat memorinya yang telah hilang saat hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Naruto bukan lagi orang yang sama yang ia kenal, bukan lagi orang yang akan mengecup tangannya sebelum mereka tertidur atau memeluknya saat udara dingin karena hujan.

Hingga suatu malam, Naruto mengetuk pintu rumahnya, kakak dan kakak iparnya sedang berada di luar kota untuk berlibur setelah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan menggantikan pekerjaan Itachi selama dia pergi, Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku bertanya pada banyak orang, tapi mereka selalu mengatakan agar bertanya padamu karena kau tahu segala hal tentangku."

"Karena kita teman."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu ada hal yang tidak kau katakan padaku hingga saat ini. Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Apa maumu? Aku punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Apa aku mencintaimu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke."

"Kau yang seharusnya tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya darimu."

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu. Ia berbisik bahwa segala sesuatu berubah namun ada hal-hal yang akan tetap seperti seharusnya meski waktu berlalu. Ada hal yang tidak dapat dibekukan masa meski memorinya tak lagi sama.

"Sasuke, untuk apa kita hidup? Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun bahkan saat Naruto melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dalam bisu.

"Untuk berada di sisimu. Untuk menunjukkanmu jalan saat cahaya lain padam. Untuk menemukanmu," Sasuke menggumamkan kata idiot sebelum menarik Naruto dan menciumnya. Mungkin dunia terkadang memang tidak adil, mungkin masa depan tidak akan seburuk yang ia bayangkan, mungkin hanya ia yang takut untuk mengambil langkah lebih dulu, namun ada hal yang tidak berubah meski memori lama telah terhapus. Ia dapat melakukan hal yang dulu tidak dapat ia lakukan lebih awal, karena kali ini ia tidak terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa cintanya tak pernah berubah.

"Aku masih menyimpan memori kita. Kurasa ini saatnya memberikan apa yang menjadi milikmu."

.

.

.

**[THE END]**


End file.
